The Twins
by seehuey
Summary: New chapter is up! Kikyou and Kagome are twins.Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are cousins.All 4 of them are the most popular students in their school.Is there such thing as everlasting friendship in the world? Pairing: sess&kik, inu&kago.
1. Prologue

_This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic so I would really suck. I hope you guy could help out by R&R and give me some tips or pointers._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Prologue**

Meet Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, the most popular and good looking guys in Funan high school. They are both in their second year of high school. Sesshoumaru the best badminton player in the school and Inuyasha the best basketball player in the school; badminton and basketball are the most popular sports in the school. Funan high school is well known for their badminton and basketball as they have the best badminton and basketball players in the country.

Both sesshoumaru and Inuyasha have bad attitude and doesn't treat other well but because of their handsome look and good results, they have their own miniature fan clubs.

Now meet the twins, Kikyou and Kagome! Kikyou is the chairman of the school's student council. Kagome is the best volleyball player in the school.

Kikyou and Kagome are both in their second year of high school (Funan High School). Kikyou the elder sister is not only pretty but smart, she is well known for her look and her cold attitude toward others. The only person she cares about is her younger sister, Kagome. Kagome on the other hand is also very pretty and smart but unlike her sister she is kind and love hanging around with her friends. Both Kikyou and Kagome are two of the most popular girls in their school. Their parents were busy working and are often oversea, their parents were rich and there live in a two floors huge mansion with a few servants serving them.

These four friends are not only the most popular kids in school, they are also best friends. They have known each other since there were in the first year of high school.

Now all four of them are looking forward to the first day of school but maybe the first day of school might not be as exciting as they thought it would be.

**End of prologue**

_Well that all for prologue… Hate it, love it? Please R&R! This is my first fanfriction and I know I suck so if you want to say anything bad about me, go ahead. Please give me some advice on how to do better. Please. _


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. **_

Ring…ring…ring…

It is morning 7.00am and the alarm clock in the house is ringing. It is the first day of school and the two twins, Kikyou and Kagome wake up and prepare for their first day of school.

7.10am

"Kagome! It is time to wake up or you will be late on the first day of school!" Kikyou shouted to her twin who is still sleeping comfortably in her room.

Kagome who couldn't stand her sister's yelling finally woke up and is getting ready for school while their servant prepare their breakfast.

7.50am

By now both Kikyou and Kagome have finish getting ready for school and is already downstairs seated at the long dining table. A few more minutes later, Miss Mayura brings two plates of

Scramble egg and bacon and place it in front of them. The twins immediately ate their breakfast.

"I love Miss Mayura's cooking! " Kagome said to Kikyou while eating.

"Hurry up and finish your food! It is already 8.15a.m and we are going to be late! I don't want to be late on the first day of school!" Kikyou shouted back as she headed for the door. Kagome took her things and ran toward the door where she heard that she is going to be late.

Now, to most people, 8.15am doesn't matter much but unfortunately for them, their school starts at 8.30am.

**Scene Change: Funan High School gate**

"Oh my god, we are gonna be late!" Kagome shouts out. Looking at her watch.

"Clam down, it is only 8.25am" Kikyou said, calming her sister down.

Where there reach the gate, a group of boys suddenly pop out from some where and started screaming at them.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S KIKYOU!"

"LOOK THAT IS KAGOME!"

"WE LOVE YOU MISS KIKYOU AND MISS KAGOME!

Kagome dropped her head in embarrassments while Kikyou act normally as they walk to the principle's office to register for their class. The secretary, Miss Kagura looks up and greets them, "My, my how could the chairman of the school's council and our school best volleyball player be late for school? Anyway Mr. Naraku is busy right now so I will assign you your classes now."

Aren't you girls lucky. All of you are in the same class. Both of you are to report to Mr. Bankotsu's room of 2-A.

Scene change: Room 2-A

As soon as they reach the classroom they immediately recognize some faces. Kagome saw Miroku, the most prevented guy she had ever seen in her whole life. She just don't understand why her best friend, Sango will fall in love with such a guy. Kikyou notice Onigumo, some guy that claim to be Kikyou's boyfriend when he ready isn't.

Just one look around the class and the both Kikyou and Kagome immediately realize that the room was just too quiets. Someone seem to be missing, someone who will make all the girls go crazy, someone who is always late for school and that someone just happen to be Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha.

After both of them took their seats, a man with black hair walk in.

"Good morning class, I am your homeroom teacher as will as your gym teacher. My name is Bankotsu you can call me Mr. Bankotsu if you want. Now that I introduce myself, I would want to hear your introductions. Starting with um...you. Just say your name maybe something interesting about yourself then sit down."

"My name is Kikyou and I am the chairman of the school's student council. I also have a twin sister Kagome.

"My name is Sango …" Blah Blah Blah.

After wasting about 20 minutes, the whole class finally finishes introducing each other. Since there only another 20 minute till school is over (it is the first day of school and the students can be dismiss by 9), Mr. Bankotsu just told the class to do whatever they want until school end. He then left and goes into the office to enjoy his coffee.

Upon hearing this, all the students gave out shouts of joy and happiness. Mr. Bankotsu has definitely turned to one of their favorite teachers

**The End**

_R&R. Please give me some idea so I will know what to write about. Or maybe I should just stop here… _


	3. Kikyou's diary entry

_Thank you for all the reviews I will try my best to make this story better._

_This chapter is mostly about Kikyou and what she thinks about Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**_

**Chapter 2: Kikyou's diary entry**

**Time: 10.00PM**

It was already 11.00PM as Kikyou went to her room and open up her diary to write down today event.

Dear diary,

Today is the first day of school and Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were absent from school. I wonder why they were absent today and I felt rather happy not to see neither of them in school.

Last year both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had confessed to me and I am still angry about what they did last year!

**Flashback: 1 year ago, May 29 2005 Monday **

_**It was a Sunday afternoon and I was having lunch with Kagome when suddenly the door bell rang.**_

_**Kagome and I went to open the door (the servants had all went out) and saw Inuyasha standing outside with a bouquet of red roses. It was such a big bouquet of roses and I was wondering what the roses were for when he suddenly knee down in front of me.**_

"_**Here are 100 roses for you; these 100 roses represent my love for you! I hope you will accept the roses and agree to be my girlfriend! I had been in love with ever since I saw you on the first day of school." he said loudly.**_

_**Kagome who was watching what Inuyasha had done was laughing so much that her stomach hurt **_

_**Due to the embarrassment, I quickly took the cup of hot tea Kagome was holding in her hand (she forgotten that she was still holding the cup when she rush to open the door) and pour it on Inuyasha before slamming the door close.**_

**End of flashback **

This was when I stared to hate Inuyasha! I hate him for what he had done and the way he made me embarrass in front of my sister.

I hate him more when he knee down in front of me! Who would have thought that this guy would knee in front of a girl? I should have prepare a camera and take a picture of it!(too bad I didn't have a camera with me)

Just when I thought that I will have peace without anyone confessing to me again, something similar happened a few months later but this time it was Sesshoumaru.

**Flashback: 1 year ago, October 25 2005 Friday (last day of school)**

_**It was an afternoon and I was having lunch with Kagome in the school café when suddenly Sesshoumaru walk toward me.**_

_**He was holding a bouquet of pink roses and just when I was hoping that what he won't behave like Inuyasha, he confessed to me.**_

**_I was so angry and was going to pour my hot coffee onto him, when someone beside me had thrown a plate on him before I even had the chance to do anything. It was Kagome, and soon after she did that she ran away with watery eyes._**

_**I was so angry and gave him a slap before chasing after Kagome. **_

**End of flashback**

I seriously hate this guy! Doesn't he know that Kagome was in love with him? He should consider himself lucky as I will have done more than that if Kagome wasn't crying.

This guy made me have a hard time proving to Kagome that I do not like him and making her forgive me.

I swear to myself that I won't forgive him as well as Inuyasha for what they had done. I will surely take my revenge on them when I see them in school.

Kikyou

Kikyou close her diary and went to bed, hoping that tomorrow will be a better day.

**The End**

_This chapter was a bit shorter than I expected it to be. So how was it? Please R&R and give me some idea on what I can write about in the next chapter._


	4. Chapter 3

_Sorry for taking so long to update this chapter, I am too busy to have time to type this chapter out._

_This chapter will focus on the return of Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**_

**Chapter 3: Two unexpected guests **

**Kikyou's POV **

It had been two days since the first day of school and both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had still not return to school. I will be more than happy to know that they are not here but our teacher, Mr. Bankotsu told us that they had went back to their birth country, California during the holiday and they will return soon.

I truly hope that they will not return but they will return soon even sooner than I expect…

**Scene: Kikyou and Kagome's house**

It was already 8.00pm and both Kikyou and Kagome have finished eating their dinner. Kikyou is seating on the sofa reading a novel while her twin sister Kagome was watching TV program in the living room.

Both of them concentrate on doing their own things until they heard someone knocking at their door. They would like to continue doing their things (reading novel and watching TV program) if they could but no one was at home and they have to open the door for the "unexpected guest". (The servants had all went out because some reason)

Kikyou and Kagome both ran to open the door they expect that it was their servant who had return back but forgotten to bring the keys for the front door.

They went to open the door and saw Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha outside with their luggage.

"Cool house!" said Inuyasha when he saw the inside of the house.

"Perfect house for perfect girls" Sesshoumaru says while pointing at the two girls who are still standing there not knowing what to do.

"What are the both of you doing at my house?" Kikyou ask when she finally come back to reality.

"Mind if we come in?" Sesshoumaru ask ignoring the question Kikyou had asked.

When Kagome heard that she immediately makes way for them to go in.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha pick up their luggage and went in.

"_Ok, first is Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha ignoring my question and even my own sister is betraying me! I will never allow that to happen! Nobody had ever ignore me before, this had never happened in the past and it is not going to happen today!"_ Kikyou thought angrily.

"What are the both of you doing at my house with your luggage! Answer me now!" Kikyou shouted angrily while Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha sat down on the sofa.

"You see we just came back from California and we are going to live here from today onward." Sesshoumaru say calmly.

"Why is that so! I still don't think that this is a good answer!" Kikyou shouted.

Kikyou is getting so angry and no one had ever seen her so angry not even her own sister!

"_I better stop Kikyou now before anything else happen"_ Kagome thought

"Kikyou clam down. Let them explain the reason that they were here." Kagome say while trying to clam her sister down.

"We came here because the owner of the house that we rented when we live in Tokyo had refused to rent us the house because of some reason. This is the reason why we are here." Sesshoumaru continues to explain.

"So? I want a good reason! Aren't both of your parents rich? Can't they get you another better house?" Kikyou continues to ask them.

"Don't you know that our parents and your parent are business partners? It was your parent who wanted us to stay here because you have lots of spare room here." Answer Inuyasha.

"_He must be kidding! Dad and mum will never do that! They always respect our decision and never make us do things that we don't like!" _ Kikyou thought.

Just then the phone started to ring.

Kagome ran to answer the phone call.

"Hello?" she asked

"Dad, mum!"

"No that not the reason."

"Yes I understand. Bye."

"What did Dad and Mum said? Is it true that they are going to stay here?" Kikyou asked immediately when Kagome finish answering the phone.

"Yap it is true, they are going to stay here from today onward." Kagome reply.

"You see. We were telling the truth!" Inuyasha say as he pick up the luggage and walk up the stair.

"We will just choose any spare room we like if it is fine with you." Sesshoumaru asked.

"Sure, it is fine with us" Kikyou reply while trying to force a smile onto her face.

"_Now that I know the true what else can I do? All I can do is to wait and hope that they will find a house and move out soon!" _Kikyou though angrily.

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

_How is this chapter? Do you like it? Please R&R and give me some comments on this chapter or maybe some idea on what to write about. Please._


	5. Chapter 4

_Thank for all the comments for chapter 3._

_This chapter will focus on their school. What happened when Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha go to school with Kikyou and Kagome? Can these 4 popular students get along well in school? Continues reading to know what happen next!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**_

**Chapter 4: School**

**TIME: 7.00AM **

Today is just like any other day as Kikyou and Kagome woke up to get ready for school but… they are not the only one who are going to school.

**Scene: Dinning room **

"Hey Kikyou, do you mind we sit beside you?" Sesshoumaru ask politely while Inuyasha who is standing behind him just shut his mouth.

"Anything." Kikyou replied unemotionally.

Well, the stubborn Inuyasha and the cold Sesshoumaru would never behave like this if not for what happened yesterday night…

**Flashback: Yesterday night**

"Hey Sesshoumaru, can you please stop fighting with me! I already told you I want the room next to Kikyou! This way I will be the first person to see Kikyou every morning!" shouted Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha you really should stop behaving like this! This isn't your house plus I was the first one who wanted to stay at the room beside Kikyou's." Sesshoumaru shouted back.

"Neither is this your house and I also have the right to choose!" Inuyasha quarreled back.

He is not going to give up without a serious fight but neither is Sesshoumaru going to give up.

Both of them are still quarrying while Kagome is looking at Kikyou.

"_I am so jealous of Kikyou! Why can she get both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha when I can't even get Sesshoumaru to be just a bit nicer to me? We are twins aren't we? We look the same and even our parent fined it hard to identify who is who, the only think different is our character…maybe I should try to behave like Kikyou? Whatever it is, I just hate Kikyou!" _Kagome thought angry while look at Kikyou jealously.

Kikyou seem to know what Kagome was thinking (there are twin so they know what are thinking?), she walk toward Kagome told her not to worry before walking to where Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are.

"Can't the both of you stop fighting about the rooms!" shouted Kikyou angrily.

"No way! I am going to take the room beside your room!" Inuyasha said not willing to give up.

Both of them continue quarrying ignoring the existence of Kikyou.

Kagome felt more jealous than before and she felt her eye is beginning to get watery.

Of course Kagome didn't going to cry in front of them, she immediately ran back to her room when she felt she can't control her tears any longer.

Kikyou who saw all this felt very angry, she walk up to Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, gave both of them a slap before shouting," Stop all of this fighting now! This is my house not yours, plus there is about 10 spare rooms here, can't both of you just choose any rooms you like! Are the both of you little kids that love fighting over rooms? I bet even kids are more mature than both of you!"

After that Kikyou went back to her room angrily leaving both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha behind. They were both shocked as they never though the gentle Kikyou would behave like this as they took their luggage and just went to any of the room there.

**END OF FLASHBACK **

Normally people would give up on a girl that they like when she treat him badly, but this is not the case for Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, they would never give up easily.

**TIME: 8.20am**

**Scene: School gate**

Where there reach the gate, a group of boys and girls suddenly pop out from some where and started screaming at them.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S KIKYOU!"

"LOOK THAT IS KAGOME!"

"WE LOVE YOU MISS KIKYOU AND MISS KAGOME!"

"OH LOOK EVEN SESSHOUMARU AND INUYASHA ARE BACK"

"WE MISS YOU SO MUCH SESSHOUMARU"

"WE LOVE YOU!"

The amounts of fans are more than before as Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are back to school.

This is something that Kikyou fear, as the chairman of the school council she had responsibility to stop the students from crowding around here. The most important thing that she has to do when she is the chairman was to make sure that the student would study instead of doing these stupid things.(if they don't, the teachers might nag at her)

But there is a limit to the thing she can do. How can she, a female chairman stops the entire student or can she even just make the student attend their lesson on time?

But luckily for them is that Kikyou, Kagome, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are Ace student. They always score A for every subject and they are in the best class in the level. They had always been students who wanted to be in the same class as them, those students often study very hard and attend their lessons on time every day.

This make Kikyou's job easier and also make their school a famous school whether in sports or in studies.

**Scene: classroom**

"Today we will have our lesson as normal day even though Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are back." Mr.Bankotsu says before he continues with his lessons.

"_Ok, I guess today is a little better than I expected but I just hope it will be better tomorrow. Maybe I should suggest to the members of the student council to plan out a plan to decrease the amount of fans waiting at the school gate at the next school council meeting." _Kikyou thought.

**END OF CHAPTER**

_How is this chapter? Like it or hate it? Please R&R and give me some comments on what to write in the next chapter._


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note: I will like to explain the rest of my story before I continues the rest of the chapters. I am doing this mainly because someone complains to me that my story focuses on Kikyou too much and it is ignoring Kagome's existence. I am truly sorry if I can't write my story the way the readers wanted it to be but this is **MY STORY **and I think I have the right too choose what to write and what not to write.

But since there is reader who complain that I am ignoring the existence of Kagome and only focus on Kikyou I would like to explain it now. The reason that I am focusing so much on Kikyou is because a new character will appears after a few more chapters. When that happen all the focus will be on Kagome and Kikyou might be ignore, to be fair to both characters I would like to focus on Kikyou first!

If there is any one who hate Kagome liking Sesshoumaru instead of Inuyasha, the reason is because **KAGOME WILL FALL IN LOVE WITH INUYASHA IN THE LATER PART OF THE STORY!**

If anyone is not happy with this arrangement then don't read my story! I have already plan out my story and is not going to change it no matter what happen!

If I offended any of the reader about my author's note, I apologized sincerely.

Since there is already reader complaining, I have decided to make the next chapter, "_Kagome's diary entry" _to be mainly focus on Kagome.

If you like Kagome then remember to read the next chapter.

_Seehuey_


	7. Chapter 5: Kagome's diary entry

_This chapter is mainly on Kagome._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 5: Kagome's diary entry**

**Kagome's POV**

It was already 11.00pm when I went back to my room to write another diary entry. Like Kikyou I also kept a secret diary in my room. To me my diary is something too precious to even let my twin, Kikyou know about it

**Normal POV**

Kagome went back to her room and took out her dairy to record down what happened in school.

**Dear diary,**

**It had been a long time since I had written the last entry. Since the last entry I am still trying hard to pleased Sesshoumaru and make him like me. **

**I had always like Sesshoumaru more than Inuyasha and there is no reason why I am behaving like this. Ever since the first time I saw Sesshoumaru, I have decided that I really like him, but again I have a question for myself: is this true love?**

**Flashback: 1 year ago, first day of school.**

_**Today is the first day of school and Kikyou and I will be in the first year of high school from today onward. But I am still a bit worry because Funan high school is a famous school after all and most of their students there are from Funan middle school so we might not get any friends there.**_

_**I was really very worry but Kikyou just look normal, although we are twin but I can't live without friends while Kikyou could. Sometime I wonder are we really twins?**_

_**Scene: Classroom**_

_**We already heard whispering ever since Kikyou and I step into the classroom, everything is new to us, the environment, the classmates, tables, chairs…**_

_**At first I thought no one was going to talk to us, I mean who would want to some strangers when they already had their best friends with them? How I hope my result will had been worst so I can be in the same school as them. (Kagome got second in her whole middle school, first go to Kikyou)**_

_**Kikyou and I went to two empty seats and sat down. I thought no one will even approach us to even say hello but…**_

"_**Hey! My name is miroku, are you girls new to our school? I had never seen either of you before." Ask a guy with black hair. **_

_**I had not even sat down for even 2 minutes and people are starting to crowd around them. The guys went up to Kikyou while the girls walk toward Kagome. (Kikyou had always been popular with the guys while Kagome is popular with the girls) **_

_**There is also two guy who is still sitting on their sit, both of them have sliver long hair ( the school do not care too much about hair style) one of them look extra cute while the other one look extra handsome. Kagome felt her heart beat a bit faster than before when she saw them and she can almost imagining seeing her face turning an red as an apple.**_

"_**Oh no, what is happening to me? Why is my heart beating so fast? I hate this feeling! But wait… is this what people call love at first slight?" Kagome thought.**_

**_Then a few minutes later she felt someone touching her_**… **_touching her on her buttocks? _**

_**It was that guy, that guy who first spoke to her, miroku.**_

"_**Get your hand off her!" shouted someone.**_

_**It was that handsome guy, who came to help her.**_

"_**Hey Sesshoumaru, don't you dare to get all the advantages yourself! I know what you are thinking, you are trying to get that girl like you right?" shouted that cute guy.**_

"_**You better stop all that rubbish now Inuyasha!" shouted that guy whose name is Sesshoumaru.**_

_**And they stared fighting. Kikyou who couldn't standing all these fighting stood up and gave each of them a punch before walking away.**_

"_**Ouch! What do you think you are doing to the school most popular guys?" Inuyasha shouted.**_

"_**I think you are right, Inuyasha for the first time in my whole life had I agree with you!" Sesshoumaru added.**_

"_**Can't the both of you just shut up! And for heaven sake, stop fooling around!" Kikyou said staring at them coldly.**_

_**At that moment I saw both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's face turn red. **_

**End of flashback**

**This was the first time I saw the both of them and I think I fall in love with Sesshoumaru the first time I saw him.**

**But at the same time both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had also fall in love with Kikyou. **

**I had told Kikyou about my feelings for Sesshoumaru and Kikyou didn't disagree which mean Kikyou doesn't like him and I still stand a chance.**

**I will never ever fight with Kikyou, if she does have feeling for Sesshoumaru, I will never fight with her.**

**Kikyou will always be my precious sister and I will never make her unhappy. I will never fight with Kikyou…**

**Kagome**

Kagome went to bed after keeping the diary.

**END OF CHAPTER**

_So how was this chapter? Is it nice or bad? This is the first chapter which had focus on Kagome, so I am very sorry if it is still not up to standard. Please R&R and give me some comments._


	8. Author's Note 2

Author's Note: Now here the chance for all readers to vote. I had received a lot of wonderful comments in the last chapter, _Kagome's diary entry_, a chapter all focused on only one person, Kagome.

Now I would like all readers to vote who I should focus on in the next chapter. Please choose between Kikyou, Sesshoumaru, Kagome and Inuyasha.

Please send me some reviews with your answer in it. I really need to know the answer! No matter what ideas I receive I will try my best to use them in my story. Or if the readers hope that I can focus on any two characters, please choose, Sesshoumaru and Kikyou, Inuyasha and Kikyou, Kagome and Sesshoumaru. (Sorry but the pairing of Kagome and Inuyasha will have to wait. Because my new character is still not out yet! I am really really sorry.)

Please post your reviews after you finish reading my _Author's Note._

I will not post any chapter until I get enough respond.

Sorry for posting so many _Author's Note_ but I really need ideas from the reviewers!

Please all reviewers please R&R.

_Seehuey _


	9. Chapter 9

_This chapter will be focusing on Inuyasha as most of the reader review that I had been focusing too much on Kikyou and Kagome. Whatever it is, I will write about Inuyasha in this chapter. For readers who love Inuyasha please R&R!_

_In this chapter Inuyasha will be sick and someone will take care of him. Who will be the one taking care of him? Kikyou or Kagome? Continue reading to find out._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Time: 9.00am**

**Day: Sunday**

**Inuyasha POV**

"_Damm it now my wonderful Sunday will be ruin!" _ Inuyasha thought angrily.

Today is Sunday and I wanted to go on a date with Kikyou! How can I fall ill today!

Suddenly some one knocks on his door, feeling too sick to answer the door he told that person to come in.

"Hey Inuyasha, it is not like you to just let me come in." Sesshoumaru say looking at Inuyasha pale face.

Sesshoumaru then went over and put his hand on Inuyasha's forehead.

"Ouch! I think you are really sick! You should just stay at home and don't even think to go out!" Sesshoumaru say.

"Don't you dare to touch Kikyou!" I say trying to get out of my bed but failed when Sesshoumaru push me down again.

"Neither of us is going to get to go out with Kikyou today. She said she was busy and went out early in the morning. Now just rest while I go down to get you some medicine before I go out!" Sesshoumaru say walking out of the room.

**Normal POV**

"_Why am I always left alone in the house? First Kikyou went out followed by Sesshoumaru who is going out with his friends. Wait a minute, what about Inuyasha? I haven't heard a word from him since yesterday night; maybe I should go up stair and check if he is fine." _ Kagome thought while walking up the stair.

"Hello, is anyone in there? If anyone is in there can you please answer me?" Kagome asked while knocking at the door of Inuyasha's bedroom door.

"Come in, the door is not lock." Inuyasha replied weakly after he heard someone knocking at the door.

**Scene: Inuyasha's room**

"Are you alright?" Kagome asked with a concerned look in her face after she saw Inuyasha's pale face.

"Ya sure, of course I am alright. It is just this stupid cough, fever and dizziness that I am having." Inuyasha answered coughing.

"Did you even have anything for your breakfast? It is already pass noon you know." Kagome ask.

"Now that you mention that, I didn't have anything for my breakfast and I am getting quite hungry now. I think I am going down to get something to eat." Inuyasha say while trying to get out of his bed.

"Hold it, don't you even think of going downstairs when you are so sick! I will cook something for you!" Kagome say as she walks out of the room.

**Scene: Kitchen**

**Kagome POV**

Ok I am starting to regard what I promised Inuyasha just now. What did I mean by telling him that I will cook for him when I don't even know what to cook?

I mean I had been living in this house with all the servants who did all the cooking (again, the servants are not here today because of some special reasons) and I don't think I had done any cooking before. But I did try cooking before in school, but I often make a mess with all the cooking. I don't think I even have any talent in cooking!

Ok, now clam down Kagome, clam down. Let me think of something that I can cook for patients who are sick.

_After a few minutes…_

I know! I usually have food like porridge when I am sick! I can cook porridge can't I? I mean all I need is to just put the rice in and all the ingredients in and start cooking. Ok that what I am going to cook.

**Normal POV**

First Kagome took out a pot, and then she put in the rice and some water before turning on the fire.

"_Now for the ingredients! I saw some fishes, chickens and vegetables in the fridge just now; maybe I should put them in the porridge." _Kagome thought while she went to the fridge and took out the ingredients. (Let's hope get Inuyasha won't get sicker after eating that!)

Kagome throw all the ingredients into the pot and stared cooking.

_After about half an hour…_

"Inuyasha! I had finished cooking and it is time for you to eat." Kagome say while waking Inuyasha up.

"What had happened to you? I thought you are died after you took so long cooking." Inuyasha say while waking up.

"Shut up and eat your porridge! Let me feed you since you look so sick" Kagome say while feeding Inuyasha to the porridge.

_After an hour._

"I never knew taking care of a sick patient can be so tiring!" Kagome said to herself while she is walking out of the room. (Inuyasha had fallen asleep)

"Kikyou…" Inuyasha said softly in his sleep

"_Never knew you care so much about Kikyou. You do look cute; I might even fall for you if Sesshoumaru is not around but too bad that you are too late." _ Kagome thought as she went over to Inuyasha and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"Get well soon" Kagome say smiling as she walked out of Inuyasha's room.

**End of chapter**

_So how is this chapter? I am not quite sure if readers will like this chapter and I think I am still focusing too much on Kagome than Inuyasha in this chapter. Please all reviewers please R&R to show that this chapter is 'nice'. And also please give me some ideas on what to write. _


	10. This is only the beginning

_Thank you all readers for the wonderful reviews and I will do my best for this chapter! Please continues reading this chapter and remember to R&R! _

_This chapter is a bit about Inuyasha._

_**Disclaimer: I don own Inuyasha.**_

**Chapter 7: This is only the beginning**

**Normal POV**

After that Sunday when Inuyasha was sick, everything went back to normal. Kikyou still act like Kikyou, Kagome act like Kagome, Sesshoumaru act like Sesshoumaru but Inuyasha is still acting weird.

**Scene: classroom**

**Inuyasha POV**

Ok, what wrong with me is that I don't seem to remember something that happened when I was sick! I remember Kagome feeding me porridge and I fall asleep… but something was wrong and I am sure of it! I had this feeling that someone kissed me on my forehead, but who is it? I still remember this warm feeling but something is wrong… I just can't seem to remember it. I still remember seeing a figure in front of me and I am sure that it is a girl! That person had long black hair and she looks like…Kikyou or maybe Kagome?

I am sure that that person is either of them, but each one kissed me?

After thinking for so long, I think I will just forget it and continues paying attention to the lesson. Let just treat it as a dream that I was having.

**Normal POV**

Inuyasha went back and pay attention to the lesson while Kagome stared to look at Inuyasha.

**Kagome POV**

I really didn't mean to kiss Inuyasha when he was sick, I just thought that he was cute and couldn't resist kissing him on his forehead…

Hey Kagome, what is this lamm excuse that you are giving? I am the one who is wrong so let just put it that nothing happen and try not to go near Inuyasha this few days!

**Normal POV**

"Kikyou, are you going home with me today?" Kagome asked as she walks toward Kikyou.

"No, I have to stay back for a meeting today." Kikyou replied.

"So that means I have to go home myself huh?"

"Well you still those two immature guys with you."

"Huh? You mean Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, her face turn red when she say the word, Inuyasha.

"Did anything happen between you and those two immature brats?" Kikyou ask when she notices Kagome's face.

"No, of course not! Nothing happened between us."

"But…"

"Get going now Kikyou! Don't you have a meeting?" Kagome said as she pushes Kikyou toward the direction of the meeting room.

**Scene: Home, living room**

**Kagome POV**

I am consider lucky as Inuyasha have some extra lesson today and can't go home early. What can I do if Inuyasha is coming home early? I should not had acted so recklessly and now I don't even know what to do and I am not so sure about my feelings any more. I like Sesshoumaru not Inuyasha but… I don't know anymore!

Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha? I don't know who I like and I hate myself for running away from my problems! I had already decided haven't I? I already chosen Sesshoumaru since the first day of school and this is it! I like Sesshoumaru not Inuyasha!

This is something that I had decided and that it! No matter what happen my decision will not chance and that is that!

**Normal POV**

This is truly something that Kagome had decided and this stubborn girl will not change her decision no matter what happen, but this is only for the time being.

_**Meanwhile at the airport… **_

"Attention all passengers, we are now preparing for landing. Please remain in your seats and fasten your seatbelts. The plane will arrive in 10 minutes."

"Sesshoumaru that idiot! This is for not visiting me in America during your school holiday! I will find you and you are not going to get away so easily! Coming to Japan is only the beginning and I will make sure you will suffer!" A mysterious girl whisper to herself as Flight-103 prepare for landing.

**END OF THIS CHAPTER**

_This is a short chapter as I have no time to continue typing and I still got school! Anyway how is this chapter? My personal opinion is that this chapter is kind of weird and I don even know what I am writing! Any comments from anyone? In the next chapter i will explain who is that girl so please continue reading! Please R&R to tell me how you feel. Please and thank you for reviewing and reading my story. Thank. _


	11. It is not the end yet

_Thank you all reader for all the wonderful reviews._

_Summary: In this chapter I will explain who that mysterious girl is and how is she related to Sesshoumaru. And what will happen to Kagome and Inuyasha? What about Kikyou's feeling?_

_Continues reading to find out more and remember to R&R. _

_**Disclaimer: I don own Inuyasha.**_

**Chapter 8: It is not the end yet **

**Date: September 13 Sunday**

**Time: 12:00PM**

**Scene: Kagome and Kikyou's house**

**Normal POV**

Today is a normal Sunday and everybody in the house is doing their own things.

Kikyou and Kagome are studying on the table in the living room while Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are watching TV.

These four of them still had not notice that they will be facing some thing that they had not expected soon.

**Scene: outside the house**

**The mysterious girl POV**

_So this is where Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are living in this house huh? I hate to admit but this is indeed a big house and a perfect one too! And it is more perfect where two beautiful girls live in there! I am getting so jealous now and angry too! Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, both of you better watch out!_

**Scene: in the house**

**Normal POV**

'Ding Dong'

"Look like we got some guest today…" Inuyasha say feeling bored.

"Go and open the door, Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha continues.

Feeling too tired to fight back Sesshoumaru went to open the door. (Once again the servants are out)

When Sesshoumaru open the door, a girl about 16 to 17 years old jump onto to him and begin hugging him while calling out, "Sesshoumaru, I have finally found you! I miss you so much!" Sesshoumaru was shocked and was stuttering while he calls out the girl's name. "R…Rin?"

After he finish his word that girl whose name is Rin putted him to the centre of the living room, where Kikyou, Kagome and Inuyasha are and the three of them look as shock as Sesshoumaru was. Rin say hello to Inuyasha, which mean that she know him and then introduces herself to Kikyou and Kagome. She seems very close to Sesshoumaru which created some kind of jealousy from Kagome.

"Sorry but May I ask who this girl is." Kikyou asked before Kagome has a chance to speak.

"Well she is my…"

"I am Sesshoumaru's girlfriend, but we are separated when Sesshoumaru decided to move to Japan. But since I miss him so much I have decided to come all the way from America and find him." Rin replied smiling.

Her respond causes quite a shock to everybody, Kikyou drop a cup of coffee on the floor, Kagome drop her pen, Inuyasha stares at Rin with his mouth open while Sesshoumaru just stand behind Rin shaking his head. Sesshoumaru seem to have already predicted what is going to happen next thus he can behave so clam when he heard what Rin said.

"Okay, what are you doing here in Japan?" Sesshoumaru asked calmly.

Rin seem a little bit sad at hearing that replied, "You had forgotten what you promise me haven't you?"

**Flashback: 2 years ago**

"_Where are you going Sesshoumaru?"_

"_I am going to Japan, Rin"_

"_Why? Can't you stay here with me? Why must you go to Japan?"_

"_I can't, Rin I must go now and I am really sorry I can't stay here."_

"_Will you return soon?"_

"_I am sorry but I am going there to study but I promise I will return whenever I am free."_

"_You promise me Sesshoumaru and you must keep it! You must return to America whenever you are free and I will be waiting for you here!"_

"_I know and I will be back soon till then be strong and have fun with your friends and also believe me that you are the best cousin in the world!"_

"_Can you promise me something?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Can you allow me to be your girlfriend if you have not had a girlfriend when we next meet?"_

"_Sure, but I really must go now, bye."_

_With that Sesshoumaru got onto a plane with Inuyasha._

**End of flashback**

"That what you promise so you must keep it!" Rin shouted happily while dragging Sesshoumaru out of the house. "Come on Sesshoumaru! Now is the time for you to show me around the town!" Sesshoumaru has no choice but to leave as he can feel that it will cause more trouble if he continues staying there.

**Scene: 0 Degree café**

Rin was enjoying her time in the café, eating ice-cream, drinking coffee. Sesshoumaru however was not. Sesshoumaru feel mad frustrated at what happen just now.

Rin who notice his unhappy face asked, "What wrong Sesshoumaru? Why are you so sad?"

Sesshoumaru did not answer her. Instead Sesshoumaru just respond, "Why Rin? Why did you do that for? Why did you have to say that in front of Kikyou and Kagome? Haven't I told you that I like Kikyou? Haven't I told you that Kagome is a kind girl who is in love with me? What you had done will hurt Kagome and Kikyou will hate me for that! I already told you about the house, Kikyou and Kagome in the email haven't I? So why are you still here, Rin?"

"But I miss you and that why I am here! Didn't you say that you will be my boyfriend if you still had not had a girlfriend? Did you even remember me? Don't you even like me? Not even once?" Rin replied sadly.

"I still remember our promise, Rin but even so I still can't be your boyfriend. I like you in the past and even now but… you see, things changes and I can only say that I like you as a sister. Even though I promised you I just can't be your boyfriend, I'm sorry, Rin." Sesshoumaru replied calmly.

Sesshoumaru continues to remain silent until Rin say something. "Let go back now Sesshoumaru."

**Scene: In the house**

"I am really sorry everyone. I am sorry that I cause so much trouble just now. I am Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's cousin and I am not kidding when I say that I want to be Sesshoumaru's girlfriend. I will win you Kikyou and you too Kagome!" Rin said confidently.

With that Rin left the house.

**Scene: Kikyou's bedroom**

**Kikyou's POV**

_What is happening to me? What do I felt so sad when that girl came and claim to be Sesshoumaru's girlfriend? I don't like him do I? Sesshoumaru belong to Kagome and not me!_

**Scene: Kagome's bedroom**

**Kagome's POV**

_Why do I feel so happy when I heard that Rin is after Sesshoumaru but not Inuyasha? This is not supposed to happen! I like Sesshoumaru don't I?_

**Scene: outside the house**

"_All of you don't think that I will give up did you? I will not give up! This is not the end yet!" _Rin thought as she left that place with an evil smile.

**End of chapter**

_So how is this chapter? Is it longer? Please R&R to tell me whether this chapter is nice or not. Please._


	12. Transfer student

_Thank you all reviewers for all the wonderful reviews. Interested to know more about what is going to happen? Continues reading! I had decided to make this chapter a bit longer than the other chapters as some reviewers say that my chapter is too short. Sorry about that, I will try to make this chapter longer!_

_Summary for this chapter: Although Rin left, but there is one thing that for sure, Rin isn't the type of girl who gives up so easily… There is a new transfer student in school and this student will be in the same class as Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Kikyou and Kagome. What problem will this new student cause? Read on to find out. This chapter will focus more on Sesshoumaru, Kikyou and Rin. _

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**_

**Chapter 9: Transfer student**

**Scene: School**

"RING…RING…RING…" all the student assemble in their class for their lesson the moment they heard the bell.

**Scene: room 2-A**

When the students reach their classroom all of sat down at their place. Some of the students started chatting and gossiping the school newest new, pairing up the most popular students together and other boring stuff. Of course Kikyou, Kagome, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru did not join them in their conversation, they were still thinking about Rin. They were deep in their thought until there heard the footstep of their teacher.

Of course all the students immediately return to their seats when they heard that the teacher is coming. None of them want to get scolded by their teacher. (This is a good school and the students are good students.)

The next period will be gym and Mr. Bankotsu will be their gym teacher. (In case someone forgotten who he is, this is to remind you again.)

"Good morning all pupils, today we are having a new transfer student in our class. She is from America and she is very good in her studies. Now remember she is new to our school and she had only just come to Japan so please be nice to her. You can come in now." Mr. Bankotsu said as he told the transfer student to come in.

"_A transfer student from America? That kind of reminds me of someone who I know…" _Sesshoumaru thought.

A black haired girl enters the classroom she look very pretty and she has a perfect body figure judging from her body. The guys stared making voice as she enter the classroom.

"Good morning everybody, my name is Rin Kinoshita and I am from America." The black haired girl said.

"What!" shouted Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha at the same time.

Kikyou and Kagome were also shock, but unlike Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, they didn't shout out loud.

"Is there any problems, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha?" Mr. Bankotsu asked.

"No problem at all."

"Well then, Rin will be sitting at the empty sit behind Sesshoumaru."

"_What the hell is that teacher doing? Why am I so unlucky?" _Sesshoumaru thought.

"_Yeah! I am so lucky!" _Rin thought happily as she walks toward her sit.

"Alright then, class let start our lessons now…"

**Time: 12.30pm, lunch time**

**Scene: canteen**

**Normal POV**

It was lunch time and most of the guys in the school are crowding around Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Kikyou, Kagome and surprisingly _Rin?_ It was quite clear that Rin was a beautiful girl with long black hair, but having fans on the first day of school? I mean who can have so many fans on the first day of school?

"Hey girl, do you have any extra activity in school? Every one in school must have one, you know? You want me recommend you to some clubs?" A guy name Satoru, who is also the vise chairman of the student council. It was quite clear that he was sent there by Kikyou as it is her job to make sure that Rin take part in an extra activity.

"Oh… then may I know what that girl's extra activity is?" Rin asked while pointing at Kikyou.

"You mean Kikyou? She is the chairman of our school student council. She might not look like one but she is the youngest student council chairman in the school's history! She had been the chairman since she was in the first year of high school. If you are interested to be in student council, this is your chance."

"Why?"

"A member of the student council had broken a school rule and can't stay in the student council any more. Today we are going to choose a new member to join the student council. If you are interested, go to the meeting room at 3.00pm, we are going to hold a selection today and student can go there to join the selection."

"Thank for telling me that." Rin said with an evil smile.

"Take your time to think about what activity you want to take part in." Satoru say as he walks away.

"_I am already quite clear what I want to take part in, I will join the student council of course! I want to make sure that Sesshoumaru like me instead of that damn Kikyou! I am quite confident that I will get chosen." _Rin thought with another evil smile.

"_I am pretty sure that Rin is up to something again." _Sesshoumaru thought when he saw Rin's evil smile.

Sesshoumaru walked toward Rin as he though of what kind of plans she is coming up.

"Rin…" Sesshoumaru stared.

"It is useless Sesshoumaru, not matter what you say I will not change my mind." Rin say before Sesshoumaru could complete his sentence. It was like Rin could read his mind.

"But Rin, even though I don't know what you are planning but please stop it…"

"Who are you to stop me from achieving my goal? I am free to do whatever I want and **no one, no one **can stop me!"

"Rin… you have beauty, fans, intelligence, money, parent who adore you… what else do you want? All the things you have are things that not everybody have so what else do you want!"

"Kikyou also have the same things that I have… but she has one more thing that I don't have…"

"…"

"She has your heart even when she doesn't want it! She doesn't even need to spend time making you like her and you yourself just fall for her. I don't understand why? I don't understand anymore…" Rin said while her voice is getting softer and softer but loud enough for Sesshoumaru to hear.

"Why Rin, why have you change so much? You were a kind girl once."

"No I didn't change, I just want to be with you, but if you don't understand my feeling then I will make you understand me in the hard way!"

"RING…RING…RING…" the bell rang as soon as Rin completed her sentence. Rin and Sesshoumaru immediately return back to class.

"_I don't want to give up… I won't give up… I had never tried so hard to get something before, I always get everything I wanted and this is the first time I wanted to get something by myself." _Rin thought as she sat down on her sit.

**Time: after school 2.30pm**

"Kikyou, are you having meeting after school." Kagome asked.

"Yap."

"Oh… then I will go home myself then. Bye."

"Bye."

**Time: 3.00pm**

**Scene: meeting room.**

"Okay, it is now 3.00pm sharp and I am going to start the meeting now." Kikyou said in a rather bored tone.

"Hold on Kikyou, what about the people joining the selection?" Satoru asked.

"What about them? I don't see anyone new here. I think none of the student are interested in student council."

"Of course not, almost all of the guys in the school are joining the selection because of you! There is just too much of them that I had to tell them to wait in the school hall!"

Kikyou shake her head as she sigh aloud.

"Find then, let go to the hall."

Kikyou immediately understood what Satoru mean when she saw the crowd of guys in the hall. Wait? There is a girl there? Without much thinking Kikyou immediately told Satoru to let that girl take that empty position in the student council and went away. Kikyou did not know that this girl is Rin as she didn't pay much attention on who this girl is. The only thing she knows is that the one that she had chosen is a girl.

"_Why should I spend so much time on choosing, I just need to kick them out of the student council when they break the rule and chose a new member." _Kikyou thought as she was on her way home.

"_Aren't I Lucky? I get to be in student council just because I am a girl! Well forget it, as long as I can get into student council why should I care!" _Rin thought happily.

**End of chapter**

_How is this chapter? Do you like it? If you want to read more, review and I will write! So please all readers remember to R&R after reading. Thank you._


	13. Rin's past

_My second fan fiction, **'mermaid and demon'** is finally up! Please go and R&R if you are free. That story is also about Kagome and Inuyasha. Thank._

_Summary for this chapter: Why do Rin want to be with Sesshoumaru so much? What happen to both of them in the past? What make Rin like Sesshoumaru? This chapter will explain the reasons. So please read this chapter: Rin's past._

_**I don't own Inuyasha**_

**Rin's past**

_Please don't live me alone... please…_

**Rin**

Ever since Rin was born, she had always had all the things that she had ever wanted but soon she realized, nobody really did care for her at all. Rin had always been alone for a long time as her parents were either working or attending balls to have for Rin. Rin's parent always bought her soft toys for her birthday, they knew that Rin love soft toys but the truth is she don't. She only act that she was happy but she wasn't, what she want was someone who care for her but that someone never appeared. That was until her eleventh birthday…

**Flashback: two weeks before Rin's eleventh birthday**

**Scene: Rin's house**

**_Rin had a huge house or rather a mansion as the house is so big that it has about 50 over rooms, a huge park, a ball room, a swimming pool, tennis courts… (The place contains almost everything you can think of…) Rin's parent was rich but they don't quite understand Rin. They thought money could buy everything but they couldn't buy Rin's happiness. _**

**_Rin's parent often has party at their garden where they invite their customers to their house. And today there are also holding a party. _**

"_**Rin, come here please." Rin's mother shouted.**_

"_**Yes, mum, dad?"**_

"**_Here, this is a birthday present from both of us." Rin's father said to her._**

_Another doll huh? I think my whole room is already full of soft toy._

"_**Thank, dad, mum." Rin said as she force a smile out on her face. **_

"_**We are happy that you like it."**_

"_**But why do you give me this present? My birthday is two weeks later isn't it?"**_

"_**I know but listen, Rin your dad and I have to attend a meeting at china next week so we won't be able to hold a party for you."**_

"_**Why, you promise me a birthday party on my birthday! Why can't you keep that promise!"**_

"_**Listen Rin, we are very sorry but your mum and I must attend the meeting…"**_

"_**You lied! You say you would stay with me! I want to be with both of you during my birthday!"**_

"_**Don't be so stubborn Rin! Works are more important than this! Your birthday come every year so can't you just understand us!"**_

"_**No, I am not stubborn…"**_

"_**Clam down, Rin and drink this." Rin's mother said as she passed her a cup of juice.**_

_**Taking the cup of juice, Rin ran away, crying.**_

_Why? I had attended so much birthday party and all my friends have their parent with them, so why can't my parent be with me on my birthday!_

_**Rin continues running not seeing what is in front of her. That was when she knocks against Sesshoumaru, dropping her cup on the floor. Without even saying sorry, she ran away toward the garden. (They have lot of gardens there.)**_

'_What is that girl doing? Why is she so sad?' **Sesshoumaru thought as he followed the girl in the garden.**_

_**Behind some brushes, he found her, crying alone with a teddy bear beside her.**_

"_**Why are you crying?" Sesshoumaru asked.**_

"_**Go away! It is none of your business!" Rin shouted as she took the teddy bear beside her and threw it toward him. **_

'_Damn it! I hate girls, why can't she understand that I was just trying to help her!' **Sesshoumaru thought as he picked up the teddy bear and went away.**_

'_I knew it! Nobody cares about me! No even that guy! Everybody will just walk away thinking that I am just stupid girl, crying alone! Ever since I am small, many people said that I am a fortunate girl, but I don't think so…I hate my life…!'_

"_**Hello, little girl, who are you?" Sesshoumaru said as he walked toward her holding the teddy bear in front of his face.** _

"_**... You should tell me your name first before asking me for my name! This is call manner, don't you know that!"**_

"_**Oh yes… my name is…Elsa. Yap, my name is Elsa!"**_

"_**Rin."**_

"_**Why are you crying here Rin?"**_

"_**Because my parent lied to me, they promised me that they will let me have a party on my birthday but there lied!"**_

"_**Oh…but isn't that better that having no parents?"**_

"_**What about you Elsa? Does your parent lie to you?"**_

"_**There never lied to me because we never even get a chance to meet each other."**_

"_**Huh?"**_

"_**My parents were always working and I only get to meet them once or twice a year."**_

"_**But isn't that better? At least they never lied to you."**_

"**_Trust me Rin, even though your parent lied, they care for you but for me, my parent doesn't even speak to me more than five times a year."_**

"_**Aren't you bored?"**_

"_**No, I am used to it."**_

"_**Oh…"**_

"_**Now can you tell me all about yourself?"**_

"_**Sure, I have…" (I too lazy to type.)**_

**End of flashback**

That is how their relationship began. Ever since that day, Rin was always with Sesshoumaru because Sesshoumaru was the first person who ever care to understand how Rin felt. If anyone has the chance to enter Rin's room, a teddy bear with pick ribbons will be placed beside Rin's bed with a small tag 'Elsa' on it.

**End of chapter.**

_So how is this chapter? I know this chapter is rather boring (that what I think) but please bear with me and finish reading it. Please always remember to R&R after reading. I might not have time to type out the next chapter as exam are just next week! Wish me good luck! As for the next chapter, I will type it out after the exams._


	14. Decision

_Sorry for not updating for so long. This chapter will be on Kikyou and Kagome._

_**Disclaimer: I don own inuyasha**_

**Decision **

**Scene: Kikyou's room**

**Time: night**

"Kikyou, Kikyou, do you know that Rin is joining the student council?" Kagome asked with a concern look on her face.

"So? So what if she is in the student council?" Kikyou said in a not concerning voice.

"But she is going to harm you just to get close to Sesshoumaru!"

"That's it?"

"What do you mean by that's it? She is going to come out with plans to harm you!"

"Then you should be the one who is harm?"

"Why?"

"Because you like Sesshoumaru not me, I am liked by him not that I like him. Don't you like him anymore?"

"I…like him" Kagome answer in an unsure voice.

"Are you sure?" Kikyou asked when she sense that she is unsure in her voice.

"I am sure."

"If you are sure, then no matter what happen I will help you." Kikyou said as she feels her heart is breaking.

But for Kikyou, she had already stop listening to what her heart is thinking ever since she had decided to help Kagome to achieve what she want.

"But Kikyou, what if… what if I say that I don't like him anymore?"

"Why?"

"Because I had finally realized something, no matter what I do, no matter how much I gave up just getting Sesshoumaru's heart, I just couldn't do it. At first I thought that I won't give up, I won't loss to you but I think everything should end now."

"But…"

"No Kikyou, he likes you not because of your look but because of you! Because no matter how much I tried to add like you, he won't even care, he doesn't even notice any different. But you, he notices it because you are being yourself and while I am acting to be like you. I guess I am wrong, he is free to choose who he likes and no matter how much I try, you are you and I will forever be myself." Kagome said as tears are in her eyes.

"So you mean that you are going to give up? Come on Kagome, I understand you more than anyone else and I know that you love him."

"You do know about me but that was in the past when I still love him but not now, not anymore… not when even you don't understand yourself."

"I understand myself."

"No you don't, you like Sesshoumaru too don't you?"

"No I don't…" Kikyou started.

"You do!" Kagome cut in.

"You do like him." Kagome say with a smile and get out of Kikyou's room.

Once she went of Kikyou's room, she went to their house's swimming pool and she sat on a chair near there. That was when she started crying.

**Kagome POV**

'_Come on Kagome, you already gave up! So you shouldn't cry anymore! Kikyou had given up so much for you so it is time for you to let go too.'_

**Normal POV**

"What wrong with you?" A voice asked from behind her.

"Huh?"

"Why are you crying?"

"What are you doing here Inuyasha?"

"Nothing, now answer me why are you crying?"

Feeling so upset, she lean against Inuyasha and started crying.

"Hey?"

"I decided to give up, give up on Sesshoumaru! Look like I have no more hoped to get Sesshoumaru back."

After that she told Inuyasha what happen.

"So you had made your decision huh? Then why are you still so sad? You choose yourself didn't you? And why do you say that there is no more hope? As long as you believe nothing is impossible, tomorrow will be a better day. As long as you believe that hope exist you will be happy."

"Huh?" Kagome asked as she stops hugging Inuyasha.

"Well, I hope that you will have a wonderful day tomorrow." Inuyasha said as he gave her a kiss on her forehead and went away leaving the curious Kagome behind.

**End of chapter**

_Sorry that this chapter is short! I got exam and I will not have time to update until next week! I will die soon; I got art, math, and eng…etc exam!_

_Forget about the exam thing; just remember to R&R!_


	15. Please Read!

**This is not a chapter**

_Sorry but I don't think I will have time to update any of my stories for about... a few weeks? Reason is because there is exam! Well I have to study for exam so I can pass. But don't worry; I will try my best to update by the end of this month. _

_But before that, can all reviewers help me by voting who will be pair up with Rin. Kohaku or… well just anyone you like. Just review and tell me then I will write, if no one is willing to vote I will just take anyone I like to pair up with Rin! So what are you waiting for? Vote now! _

_Meanwhile please go and see some of my other new fan fiction, 'Mermaid and Demon' and 'WATER vs. FIRE'. Well that all for now. Bye. (I had enable my email so don't hesitate to send me any types of message.  )_

_(Remember to vote!)_

_Seehuey _


	16. Chapter 16

_As promise, here is the new chapter and I updated it before the end of this month! Thank you all reviewers for sending me those reviews and I had decided to pair up Rin with Kohaku! Remember to also R&R for this chapter:)_

_**I don't own Inuyasha.**_

**Date: 3rd July**

**Inuyasha's POV**

It is time for me to change my feelings toward Kikyou and look for someone else I love and love me back! I don't want to brother with Kikyou and Sesshoumaru any more since one is a girl that I once liked and another is my best friend. Just like what Kagome had decided, if she can give up so can I!

**Kagome's POV**

After hearing what Inuyasha told me yesterday, I think I really should forget about him. Forgetting is very easy as the only thing I have to do is to give up as forgetting mean giving up.

**Scene: classroom**

**Normal POV**

"Good morning everybody can all of you please settle down now. I have important announcement to tell all of you." Mr. Bankotsu announced to his class.

After the class heard that, they began whispering to one another wondering what this announcement is.

'_Announcement? What could that announcement be?' _Kagome thought curiously.

When the class began to settle down, "Ok, here are the announcement…" Mr. Bankotsu started. "Hmm… why don't we have our student council's chairman to announce it, Kikyou, please come up to the front." When the class heard that, they fall off their chair. (In anima style)

"Aren't you the one who told me that you will be announcing the announcement? And now you are passing this job to me?" Kikyou complain to Mr. Bankotsu as she walks up to the front. "Sorry, I just suddenly forgot what that announcement was." Mr. Bankotsu says laughing.

"The announcement that Mr. Bankotsu was trying to say is that, our school is going to hold a special program for five of our school lucky students to go oversea to Royal high school which is located at San Francisco for one month. The reason of going there is to understand their environment there and learn from the students studying there. What most important is, the five lucky students are from our class." Kikyou started.

"Yap and I am going to announce who the five lucky students are." Mr. Bankotsu cut in. Feeling angry that someone cut into her speech, Kikyou went back to her seat. At the same time, the whole class whisper to each other excitedly hoping that there will be chosen. "Hmm… these five lucky students are chosen because they are the top five students in the whole level position." Mr. Bankotsu continues.

"First in whole level position is Kikyou… second in position is Kagome. Third in position is Sesshoumaru. Forth in position is Inuyasha and fifth in position is Rin. (Reviewers please don't kill me of you don't like this arrangement cause I didn't know who to put first and who is last.) Those students, whose name was called, please meet me outside the staffroom after school." Mr. Bankotsu said.

When Kikyou, Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and Rin heard their names they were all very surprised.

"Kikyou, did I heard wrongly or is he really calling my name?" Kagome asked excitedly.

"You didn't hear wrongly, we were going to Royal high school for one month with two immature guys and a troublesome girl." Kikyou reply.

'_I get fifth in the whole level position? I lose to Kikyou again? I hate her! She always wins and now that I had heard that Kagome is giving up on Sesshoumaru, Kikyou will have more chance to be with him! Wait… what about Inuyasha? Didn't he say he like Kikyou? Maybe we could plan up something together…'_ Rin thought evilly.

After school, the five selected lucky pupils went waiting for Mr. Bankotsu outside the staffroom. "Isn't it great that we are all able to go oversea together?" Inuyasha suddenly asked. "Ya, but too bad we are going to two immature brats." Kikyou replied in clam tone and that make Inuyasha angry.

"Who say that we are immature?!"

"I said…"

'_Look like Inuyasha had really given up! The Inuyasha in the past will never go against Kikyou.' _Kagome thought with a smile.

When Rin saw that, she immediately holds Sesshoumaru's hand tightly not letting go of him. "Rin, let go of me…" Sesshoumaru said as he tries to put his hand out of Rin's hand. But this only make her grab his hand tighter as she shake her head, not planning to let go of him. The old Sesshoumaru in the past will never ask Rin to let go of him as he knew that she was only playing with him but the pleasant Sesshoumaru already had someone he love.

This was when Kagome, Kikyou and Inuyasha notice what had happen. "Kikyou, I…" Sesshoumaru tried to explain. When Rin saw this scene, she felt angry but she knew this, she knew that Sesshoumaru like Kikyou more. Feeling hopeless and sad she let go of Sesshoumaru's hand.

Finally, Mr. Bankotsu appeared. "What in the world are you doing? You are late by fifteen minutes!" Sesshoumaru said angrily. _'If you had been on time, those things would not have happened!'_ Sesshoumaru thought angrily.

Sensing how angry Sesshoumaru is now, Mr. Bankotsu immediately started telling them the date when they are leaving, the time, what they must bring etc.

"Before the five of you go of, our school had had chosen the five of you there not only because of your exam result. Because Royal high school, like our school is well known for their school's student council, basketball, badminton and volleyball. The main reason for your to be there is that we hope that your have a chance to win those students there. And some more, the best players there are also the member of the student council so this time round, u are all going there as the members of the student council. " Mr. Bankotsu said before he dismissed them.

'_Another student council chairman is as clever as me? How fun is that, I haven't met someone better than me in years!' _Kikyou thought.

'_Someone who can play volleyball as good as me? For years, no one is better than me! I am never defeated by anyone before, this trip might be fun!' _Kagome thought.

'_A game of basketball! Yeah, I am not going to be defeated so easily!' _Inuyasha thought.

'_A player at the same level as me? No way, I am always the best and I will prove it to them that I am the best!' _Sesshoumaru thought.

'_Even though I am not serious of being a member in the student council but I don't want to loss and I won't loss!' _Rin thought.

The date when they are leaving Japan is 10th of July at 10:00 am in the morning in the Japan airport. They immediately went back home to prepare for the trip each feeling excited of different thing.

**End of chapter**

_Sorry if this chapter is bad and too short. The next chapter will be about going oversea to another school. I will update as soon as possible when I get reviews! So readers, remember to R&R!_


	17. Kagome’s boyfriend?

_Sorry for not updating for so long cause I am busy with my schoolwork. I hope all of you will enjoy this chapter and please R&R after reading!_

_**I don't own Inuyasha.**_

**Kagome's boyfriend?**

**Date: 9th of July**

**Time: 9:00am**

**Scene: School**

"Kikyou, Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and Rin, Mr. Naraku will like to see all four of you in his office right now." Sango called out to the five of them.

"Who told you that Sango?" Kagome asked.

"Mr. Naraku, I met him on my way to the classroom and he said that he want to tell you guys bout the over sea program."

So together, the five of them make their way to the office.

**Scene: Mr. Naraku's office**

"Welcome to my office." Mr. Naraku greeted them in a cheerful way.

"We heard from Sango that you have something to tell us." Kikyou said.

"Yes, I do have something to tell you guys and it is about Royal high school."

"So what is it?"

"Well, I read some of the information and profile about the five of you and guess what I had found out?" Mr. Naraku asked with a smile.

"…"

"I realize that Kikyou had learned how to play badminton before and had won many competitions but you stop playing badminton since you were in high school."

"Wow! I didn't know you also know how to play badminton." Sesshoumaru said to Kikyou.

"You didn't think I was a nerd that only knows how to study did you?" Kikyou asked with angriness.

"He he, of course not."

"So Mr. Naraku, what do you want from me? So what if I know how to play badminton?"

"Oh… let just leave this matter aside first. If you don't mind I still have something to tell you guys."

Kikyou gave him an any-thing-you-want look before paying attention to what he has to say.

"I also found out that Kagome and Inuyasha had learned how to play tennis and had also won quite a number of competitions, am I right?" Mr. Naraku continues.

"Ya." Kagome replied.

"Yes." Inuyasha said

"And Rin know how to play table tennis?" Mr. Naraku asks.

"Yes." Rin replied.

"Great."

"So Mr. Naraku, what do you want of the five of us? And why are you reading our profile and getting information about us?" Kikyou asked impatiently.

"It is just that I want the five of you to take part in some badminton, tennis and table tennis competitions which the Royal high school is holding during your stay there."

"So you want us to win those competitions?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yes, I believe Kikyou and you will sure win the badminton competitions, Kagome and Inuyasha will take part in the tennis competitions and Rin will take part in the table tennis competition."

"_Wait a minute! I also know how to play badminton! Why can't I take part in the badminton competition with Sesshoumaru?!" _ Rin thought angrily.

"Wait, Mr. Naraku, I also know how to play badminton! Why can't I take part in that competition instead of table tennis competition?" Rin asked.

"Easy, because Kikyou is better than you." Mr. Naraku said.

"But…"

"Now shut up, won't you?!" Inuyasha said softly but loud enough for Rin to hear while he tried using his hand to cover Rin's mouth.

"What were you trying to say just now Rin?" Mr. Naraku asked.

"Nothing." Inuyasha replied for her.

"Great, then the five of you might go back to your classroom now. More information about the competitions will be told to you guys when you reach Royal high school." Mr. Naraku said.

**Time: 12:00pm (lunch break) **

**Scene: school café **

"_Why did Inuyasha stop me just now when I was trying to tell Mr. Naraku that I also want to take part in badminton competitions? I must look for Inuyasha and ask him for the reason."_ Rin thought while she walks toward where Inuyasha is.

"Inuyasha, can you spare me a few minutes? I have something important to tell you." Rin said.

"Sure." Inuyasha replied and walk toward Rin.

"So what do you want to tell me?" Inuyasha asked when the two of them were finally alone.

"Why do you stop me when I am trying to tell Mr. Naraku when I said that I want to take part in Badminton competition with Sesshoumaru?"

"Because I don't feel like helping you."

"Why? If you helped me, you are also helping yourself! You like Kikyou don't you?"

"That all the past, I don't like her now."

"Then why are you still so good to her? Why won't you help me?!"

"Easy, because you don't worth me helping you! Kikyou like Sesshoumaru too you know?"

"No, she doesn't!"

"Yes, she does! She is only letting her favorite twin sister to have Sesshoumaru but she does like him it is just that she hasn't realize it yet!"

"Then what about her favorite twin sister? Doesn't she care how sad Kagome will be if she knows that even her twin sister doesn't help her anymore?" _'Don't tell me even she had given up!'_

"Kagome had given up for the sake of her own sister."

"But why…" _'It can't be, that can't be happening! If that really happen I will not get a chance to be will Sesshoumaru anymore!'_

"It is true." Kagome's voice was suddenly heard then the two of them saw Kagome coming out from behind the wall.

"He he, sorry for interrupting your conversation." Kagome said.

"So Kagome why do you give up?" Rin asked.

"Because I don't like him anymore and I don't want Kikyou to be so sad. I want her to understand her own feelings."

"Do you even think that will work because you still like Sesshoumaru don't you?"

"No, I don't not anymore!"

"Unless you tell me you have found yourself a new boyfriend or a new crush, I will never think that you had given up on Sesshoumaru!"

"Well, I do have a new boyfriend and that guy is… Inuyasha. Yap, my boyfriend is Inuyasha!" Kagome said as she grab onto Inuyasha's hand.

At first Inuyasha gave her a huh look but later decide to play along with her. "Yap, I am Kagome's new boyfriend." Inuyasha immediately say.

"Ah!!! This can't be happening!!!" Rin shouted as she ran away.

"Sorry Inuyasha but please pretend to be my boyfriend for the time being please." Kagome pleaded Inuyasha.

"Ok, I will if this can help Kikyou and Sesshoumaru."

"Thank you!" Kagome said happily as she hugs Inuyasha.

"Ya, Ya, whatever."

**End of chapter.**

_So how is this chapter? Isn't Kagome getting closer to Inuyasha by wanting him to be her boyfriend? The next chapter will be going to Royal high school. I hope all readers will continue reviewing for this chapter. Thank you._


	18. Going oversea

_Thank you all reviewers for reviewing the last chapter._

_Summary: Rin had known from Kagome that Inuyasha was now her boyfriend. But will she believe in what she had told her or will she create more troubles for them? Continues reading to find out more!_

_**I don't own Inuyasha.**_

**Going oversea**

Ever since Kagome had told Rin that Inuyasha was now her boyfriend, she had been spreading this new to everyone in the school and by the end of the day, the whole school had already knew about this couple. And when this piece of new reach Kikyou and Sesshoumaru, Kikyou was so damn angry to know that her sister was dating someone so immature while Sesshoumaru was happy for this couple.

Although Kikyou was angry, she kept it to herself and she swear that she would make Kagome break up with Inuyasha after their trip to Royal high school is over.

**Date: 10th of July**

**Time: 8:00 am**

**Scene: Airport**

It was early in the morning when the Kikyou, Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and Rin met up at the airport together with their teacher in charge, Mr. Bankotsu.****

Ever since Kikyou know the new of Kagome and Inuyasha, she had been staring at Inuyasha whenever he is close to Kagome. She is not giving him any chances to do anything 'weird' to Kagome. Although Sesshoumaru like this couple very much and would try to support Inuyasha in wooing Kagome but neither can he control or stop Kikyou from hating her sister being with his cousin. And he must also admit, Inuyasha can be very childish and immature sometime.

Sesshoumaru had been seen around Kikyou almost all the time ever since the news of Inuyasha and Kagome break up. This makes Rin angry and jealous because she thought that Sesshoumaru is now trying to get Kikyou's attention. And since Kikyou didn't stop Sesshoumaru from following her Rin thought that Kikyou like Sesshoumaru too.

But the truth is, Sesshoumaru is trying his best to get Kikyou's attention because he wants Inuyasha to be able to spend time along with Kagome. And Kikyou didn't stop Sesshoumaru from following her because she is busying paying attention to Inuyasha and Kagome.

When they finally board the plane at 10:00 am, Kagome suggest that Kikyou should seat beside Sesshoumaru. What Kagome did was to help Sesshoumaru but Kikyou thought that she did that so she would be able to seat next to Inuyasha, so Kikyou ignore her suggestion and make Kagome seat next to her.

"Okay, fine! Kikyou I will seat with you!" Kagome said as she raises her hand up meaning she surrenders. Kagome had been quarreling with her sister about where to seat.

"Good, you will **seat** with **me **instead of that stupid **immature brat **right?" Kikyou said happily as she sat down next to Kagome.

In the plane, Kikyou sat with Kagome, Inuyasha sat with Sesshoumaru while Rin sat with Mr. Bankotsu.

_At San Francisco… (I am too lazy to type what happen in the plane so let just say nothing much happen in the plane.)_

**Time: 3:00pm (Is 5 hours enough to get to San Francisco from Japan?)**

Finally the six of them reach San Francisco. They immediately head to Royal high school dormitory. Kikyou and Kagome stay together in one room, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha share one room, and Rin get the whole room to herself since there isn't another person to share it with her.

"All of you can spend the rest of your day either in your own room or exploring the Royal high school. I believe neither of you will cause any trouble for this school right?" Mr. Bankotsu asked.

"Of course not." Kikyou replied on behalf of all the five of them.

"Great, and Kikyou since you are the student council chairman, you will be in charge of all the five of them when I am not here. If any of them cause any trouble, it will be your fault." Mr. Bankotsu said before he ran away as he can sense that Kikyou will be angry with what he said.

In deed, Kikyou was angry as he was pushing all the responsibility to her. She threw a bag at him after she said that but Mr. Bankotsu had run away.

"Clam down Kikyou, we promise we won't cause any trouble for you." Sesshoumaru finally said after a few minute of silence in the room.

"Great!" Kikyou said as she walks away.

"Where are you going?"

"Exploring the school like what that teacher said!"

"Hey, wait for me Kikyou I want to go too!" Kagome shouted as she ran after her.

Together they stop at the badminton court as they saw many people crowding around there looking at a match.

"Who's that?" Kikyou asked a guy near her.

"You don't know who they are? You must be new to the school!"

Kikyou nodded her head.

"That girl there is Ayame and that another is Mia. Ayame is the best badminton player in our school while Mia is the best tennis player in the school but she also know how to play badminton." That guy continues as he continues watching the match again.

'_Ayame? I knew I heard this name before but where?" _Kikyou thought.

'_Mia? I know this name, but who is she?' _Kagome thought to herself.

The match finally end and Ayame won. They walk out of the court together. Ayame and Mia gasped when they saw Kikyou and Kagome. Ayame walk around Kikyou, "Aren't both of you Kikyou and Kagome?!" She finally asked.

**The end**

_So who is Ayame and Mia? How is they related to Kikyou and Kagome? R&R and I will update soon._


	19. The past

_Summary: What is the past of Mia, Ayame, Kikyou and Kagome? This chapter is mostly on their past and their friendship. _

_**I don't own Inuyasha.**_

**The past**

_Playback:_

'_Ayame? I knew I heard this name before but where?" Kikyou thought._

'_Mia? I know this name, but who is she?' Kagome thought to herself._

_The match finally end and Ayame won. They walk out of the court together. Ayame and Mia gasped when they saw Kikyou and Kagome. Ayame walk around Kikyou, "Aren't both of you Kikyou and Kagome?!" She finally asked._

_Playback end_

"Who are you?" Kagome asked.

"We are not any one important that you need to know ok." Mia said as she pulled Ayame away with her.

"You lied didn't you? You lied that you didn't remember them." Kikyou asked when they finally left.

"Well I really didn't remember them at first but somehow I manage remember who they are later." Kagome replied with a sad smile.

"Then why didn't you tell them?"

"You didn't tell them neither."

"…"

"You know, Kikyou, I don't really want to remember neither do I want to play tennis again. That is why I quit playing tennis. Don't you remember?"

"Of course I remember, I quit because you quit."

"So, should we just forget about what happen?"

Kikyou nodded her head as the two of them walked away.

_At where Mia and Ayame is…_

"Hey, Ayame so you want to listen to a story?" Mia asked.

Ayame nodded her head.

"There were two girls who loved to play tennis. They were the best of friends."

"Hmm…"

"Then they had a bad collision. One girl experience pain in her leg. The other girl experience pain in her heart."

"Huh?"

"And the one girl who have pain in her leg and her heart, she end up hating tennis."

"Sorry but I don't quit get the story."

"Is that so… I think it is fine if you become tired of tennis. But if you end up hating tennis because you fought with your friend, that's very sad, don't you agree?"

"Mia… I won't ask you who those two girls are. But, I think it is a waste to just quit playing tennis especially when you are good in it just because of what your friend did."

"But why are you so angry with Kagome?"

"I am not angry! I don't even care about her anymore! She can never ever win me." Mia said as she ran away.

"You don't hate Kagome, you just want her to return to the tennis court and continues playing tennis with you right, Mia?" Ayame asked softly to herself.

'_If this problem between Mia and Kagome is not solved, I believe no one will be happy.' _Ayame thought to herself as she walks toward the dormitory and look for Kikyou and Kagome's room.

While walking to their room, she saw Kikyou and walked toward her. "Hi, Kikyou." Ayame said.

"Hi." Kikyou said to her.

"Are you still playing badminton?"

"No."

"Why?! Why didn't you continue playing badminton?!" Ayame asked in a rather angry tone.

"That has nothing to do with you."

"Right, sorry bout that."

"What about you? I had heard that you had been winning many competitions."

"I believe that I would never have won if you were there."

"I think you shouldn't look to the past. The Kikyou that you know in the past had changed; I can never be the Kikyou in the past again. I still remember, Ayame, the reason why we fought, why I quit badminton and what happened that make Kagome quit tennis." Kikyou said as she walked away.

_Flashback three years ago:_

"_Kikyou!" Ayame shouted as she ran toward her. _

"_Yes?" Kikyou asked._

"_Who do you think will win in the match two days later, Mia or Kagome?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_But I think Kagome will win even though it was Mia who started learning tennis first."_

"_So you are cheering for my sister instead of your best friend?"_

"_I am not; I am just stating the facts!"_

"_Ya, ya, I understand. Do you think we should go watch them practicing for tomorrow match?" _

"_Ok." Ayame said as the both of them ran toward the tennis court._

_At the tennis court, they saw Kagome have a match as a practice with Mia before the real match tomorrow. And in the end, Kagome won._

_Mia seem sad and she ran away after that match, Kagome wanted to chase after Mia but was stopped by Ayame._

"_Just let her go, Kagome, she need time to get over with what happened just now." Ayame said to Kagome._

_Kagome nodded her head before she walk away._

_The next day…_

_Kagome make up with Mia and they together with Kikyou, Ayame and some of the tennis players decided to go skating to relax themselves. As it was Kagome and Mia first time skating, they often fall down. _

_Then Mia was skating so fast toward Kagome that even she herself couldn't stop._

'_Bang!' _

_Mia knock down Kagome and her leg was injury. _

_As for that important match, Mia won as Kagome was not there._

_Those who saw the accident said that Mia did it purposely because she knew that she couldn't win Kagome._

_After that Ayame and Mia left Japan while Kikyou no longer play badminton and Kagome no longer play tennis._

_End of flashback._

"Kagome, do you really hate tennis so much?" Kikyou asked when she saw Kagome the moment she open the door to their room.

"Not really." She replied.

"The truth is you hate tennis because of a friend!"

"But my leg is injured!"

"If your leg is really injured, it is healed already! Or how in the world could you continue playing volley ball?!"

"But it still hurts, it really hurts!"

"It is your heart that hurts because your heart wants to play tennis again!"

"No, I…"

"I hope you can think about it clearly, think about what you truly want." Kikyou said as Kagome started running out of the room.

Kagome ran as fast as she could, she don't to face Mia anymore even though she knew that deep in her heart she still love tennis, she still want Mia to be her best friend again.

**End of chapter**

_So how is this chapter? Is Kagome going to return to the tennis court again with her best friend or is she going to run away forever? Please R&R after reading if you want me to continue typing. _


	20. Their past

Sorry for not updating any of my stories for so long, the reason is because my computer is spoilt and now I had bought a new computer I can update my story again! Before I start my story, I would like to thank all reviewers for reviewing the last chapter of my story.

_Summary for this chapter: This whole chapter will be about flashback of Kagome, Kikyou, Mia and Ayame's childhood. How they met, what happened in the past will be explained in this chapter. _

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**_

XXX

**Their past**

_Playback:_

"_I hope you can think about it clearly, think about what you truly want." Kikyou said as Kagome started running out of the room._

_Kagome ran as fast as she could, she don't to face Mia anymore even though she knew that deep in her heart she still love tennis, she still want Mia to be her best friend again._

_Playback end_

Kagome continues running not planning to stop even if Kikyou is the one stopping her. That's was when she started having flashback about her past, _their past._

**Flashback: Kikyou, Kagome, Mia and Ayame are all seven years old.**

"**Kikyou, Kagome, please meet your new friends, Ayame and Mia." Kagome and Kikyou's mother told them.**

"**Nice to meet you." Kikyou and Kagome said together. Ayame and Mia only respond with a nod.**

"**I believe that the four of you will become good friends. Now, I have to go and attend a meeting so Kikyou, Kagome, show your new friends around our house ok?" Their mother said before she went out of the house.**

**The four of them remain silence for a few minutes and Ayame was the first to speak. "Could you show us to your room please?" she asked.**

**Without another word from any of them, Kikyou lead their 'new friends' to her room.**

**Kikyou is a mature child since young so there are no such things as toys or board games in her room. Books replaced these things instead and Kikyou's room was neat and tidy even though she never allow maids to enter her room and clean up things for her. **

**Ayame fall in love with Kikyou's room at that instance, this room was filled with books and she loves books.**

"**Wow! Could I borrow some books from you please?" Ayame asked almost immediately when she saw those books.**

**Kikyou nodded and Ayame immediately helped herself to those books there.**

"**I am so not interested in books!" Mia complained loudly.**

"**Me too. Want to have a look of my room? It is completely different for Kikyou's." Kagome asked with a kind smile on her face.**

"**Yes!" **

**Kagome then brought Mia to her room.**

"**Wow! Your room is so cute!" Mia shouted.**

"**Thank." **

**Kagome's room is painted light pink with hello kitty posters all over the walls. (Sorry if you hate hello kitty but I think they are quite cute (?)) There are also hello kitty soft toys lying around Kagome's bed.**

"**Let play together!"**

**  
Kagome nodded her head and soon they became great friends.**

_**Two days later…**_

"**Kagome, do you like playing tennis?" Mia suddenly asked one day.**

"**I don't know, I had never played tennis before." Kagome answer.**

"**Then… would you like to try playing tennis?"**

"**But I don't know how."**

"**I can get my coach to teach you!"**

"**But what bout Kikyou?"**

"**She is learning badminton with Ayame."**

"**I must ask mother first!"**

"**I already asked her for you! Now let go to the tennis court where I usually learn tennis!" Mia said as she pulled Kagome so that she will follow her.**

_**At the badminton court…**_

**The coach taught Kagome how to play tennis and soon she could play as well as Mia after a few days. Even the coach was amaze at her performance and said that she must be talented in tennis. And in just 1 month of training, Kagome is already ready to take part in competition.**

**Kagome and Mia always train together even though they were competitors and they will remain good friends forever but maybe Mia is just not ready to loss especially to her best friend.**

**End of flashback**

**Kagome POV**

Maybe, we are still friends if not for tennis but then again I won't regret meeting Mia and how wonderful it were to play tennis and to win matches…

"_**Score: 3-2! Kagome win!" The coach announce at the end of the match between Kagome and Mia.**_

But I think it is still not too late…

_**This was when their friendship was somewhat destroy…**_

I still love tennis and Mia will always be my best friend.

_We met…, it was by Luck…_

_We became friends…, it was Destiny…_

_We are still friends…, it's our Decision…_

_We will always be a special friend…, that's a Promise!_

**End of chapter**

_I know this chapter is very very badly written but I am very busy these few weeks as I am having exam next week! Please review my story if you would like me to continues! I will try to update ASAP._


	21. Kohaku Sakou

_Sorry for not updating for such a long time. The reason is because I have exams and thus I have no time to type out new chapter.__Before I start my story, I would like to thank all the reviewers who review for the last chapter. Thank you._

_Summary for this chapter: Meet the chairman of the __Royal high school student council, Kohaku Sakou. He is cute, handsome, clever, smart, kind… he is so perfect that he is the ideal boyfriend of all girls but there is one little problem, he is such a self-admire guy. What happen when he meet Rin Kinoshita, a girl who only care about Sesshoumaru? _

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

**Kohaku Sakou **

**Normal POV**

'_Where is Sesshoumaru? I have been walking around this school searching for him for more than one hour and there is still no sign of him! Even Kagome, Kikyou and Inuyasha had disappeared together with him!' _Rin thought angrily as she walk pass the student council room of Royal high school.

This was when Kohaku Sakou, the chairman of the student council open the door of the student council room and met Rin. But Rin, who was currently searching Sesshoumaru just walked pass him without even taking a look at him. _'This girl must be blind or how could she walk pass me without even taking a look at such a perfect me?' _Kohaku thought to himself as he walked toward Rin.

"Hi, I am Kohaku Sakou, the most handsome, clever, kind and smart guy in the school. I am also the most perfect chairman of the Royal high school." He said to Rin while Rin just look at him blankly after she heard what he said.

"H…Hi, I am Rin Kinoshita and I am not from this school." Rin said to Kohaku,thinking how could such a guy who self-admire himself so much exist in this world.

"I know I am very handsome but if you keep staring at me like this, I will feel very shy."

'_Shy? Does a guy who only know how to praise himself feel shy?' _"Sorry for staring at you, if you don't mind I really have to go now, bye." Rin said as she tried going away as far as she can from this weird person.

Seeing that Rin had once more walked away from the perfect him, Kohaku had now gotten very angry. He ran toward her, he would make sure that this girl would be like other girls falling in love with the perfect him.

"Where are you going? I know you must be walking away because you don't dare to look at such a perfect me, as you are worried that all my fan girls would beat you up. But don't worry, I will protect you from them as I am such a great guy." Kohaku said to Rin.

"Mr. Prefect guy, if you don't mind, I am really in a hurry." Rin said, ignoring what he just said.

"Why? How could you just walk away from such a perfect guy like me?"

"I am busy looking for someone," Rin said. _'How could this guy talk like this, praising himself when he talk without even feeling embarrass? How could such a guy like him exist?'_

"And who is that person you are looking for. If you are looking for a guy then I truly believe you should forget about that guy as no matter how perfect and handsome that guy is, he will never be as perfect and handsome as me. But if you are looking for a girl, then you better stop searching for her or the both of you will start fighting over me. Oh my god, is it wrong for me to be born so handsome and perfect?"

"Listen, if I am really looking for a guy, that guy will surely be one thousand more perfect and handsome than you. If I am searching for a girl, I can double conform that this girl that I am looking for will surely not fall in love with you. And the answer is no, it is not wrong for you to be born so handsome and perfect because you are no even a bit handsome nor are you even perfect!" Rin said angrily before she ran away as she could not stand the way he talks. _'Even any guy from the road would be one hundred times better than you and even the ugliest girl in the world would never fall in love with you. So what if you are handsome, continues praising yourself, and I would tell you that you suck!'_

"What an interesting girl…" Kohaku said to himself as he walks away.

After searching for one hour and wasting half an hour with that stupid chairman, Rin had finally found Sesshoumaru in the badminton court with Inuyasha.

"Sesshoumaru, I finally found you!" Rin said happily.

"Rin, where have you been?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Walking around the school, searching for you, wasting half an hour talking to a very annoying and stupid guy."

"A annoying and stupid guy?" Inuyasha asked.

" Ya, this guy even claims that he is the most handsome and perfect guy in the world. Who does he think he is anyway?" Rin said as she walked away with Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha.

'_That stupid and annoying guy, I shall make you suffer the next time I meet you!' _Rin thought to herself.

**End of chapter**

_How is this chapter? I know it is very short but I will try to type more in the next chapter. And those who had just spent time reading this chapter, I would like to say thank you but please remember to review._


	22. I said yes

_Sorry for not updating for such a long time. The reason is because I am currently busy with my school work and thus I have not time to type out my story. Before I start my story, I would like to say thank you to all reviewers for all those wonderful reviews. Hope all of you will enjoy this chapter._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**_

**I said yes**

'Knock, Knock' Kikyou heard someone knocking the door as she puts down the book that she was reading and jumps down from her bed to open the door.

"What did you tell Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked once Kikyou opened the door. Instead of replying Sesshoumaru, Kikyou step aside and allow Sesshoumaru enter the room. Kikyou kept silence as she sat back on her bed, took up her book and continues reading. Sesshoumaru knew her too well and he knows that whenever Kikyou keep quiet when you asks her something, it mean that she is not in a good mood and you can only wait till she decide to answer your question. Sesshoumaru sat on the sofa near the window while he looks outside the window while waiting for Kikyou to answer him.

"Why would you want to know what I told Kagome?" After five minutes, Kikyou finally opens her mouth and put down her book to stop reading.

"So you had finally decided to speak huh?" Sesshoumaru asks her while he turns around to look at her.

"Answer my question."

"Why don't you answer mine first?"

"Why must I answer you first? Why can't you answer what I asked first? Haven't you heard of something call lady first? So now answer my question!" Kikyou said getting angry.

"I saw Kagome crying"

"So?"

"What did you tell her?"

"The brightest future will always be based on a forgotten past, you can't go on well in life until you let go of your past failures and heartaches."

"Huh?"

"That's what I'm trying to tell her, to forget about the past. It will be better for her this way."

"But are you sure that she would rather forget about the past? Maybe sometimes it will be a lot better if we could just forget bout our past and all those sad memories but do you think that's what she wants? Maybe she would rather remember those things although it might be painful and sad but there are also happy memories that she would like to remember forever."

"So, where is Kagome now?"

"I don't know, maybe she's still crying."

"Oh…"

"Aren't you going to conform her or just do something to make her feels better." Sesshoumaru asked feeling surprised that Kikyou is not doing anything.

"Sometime crying is also a way to show that you are brave."

"Huh?" Sesshoumaru asked not understanding what she meant.

"Not everybody dares to cry, some dare to show their true feelings by crying out loud while others are scare and keep everything to themselves. Kagome isn't as weak as you think she is. Anyway, conforming her isn't my job." Kikyou explained.

"Then whose job is it?"

"Inuyasha's"

"Huh?"

"Isn't he Kagome's boyfriend?"

"Well ya."

"Then it's his job to make sure that Kagome doesn't cry anymore."

"Then what about you?"

"What about me?" Kikyou asks curiously while looking at Sesshoumaru.

"Don't you need a boyfriend?"

"Are you nominating yourself?"

"What do you think? You do know that I had feelings for you don't you?"

"Is this counted as a confession?" Kikyou asks not answering his questions.

"What do you think?" Sesshoumaru asked back.

"If this is a confession then I think it's not sincere enough."

"What do you want? Roses or a diamond ring?"

"Please, do I look like such women?" Kikyou asks. If she really wanted roses and rings, she could buy it herself since her parents were so rich. And why would she want any more rings when she already had many of them at home, all gifts from her parents?

"No. Then what do you want?" Seriously, Sesshoumaru would had hope that Kikyou would be like others girls asking for pretty jewelry but she isn't like any of those girls.

"Nothing, just ask me nicely and I will consider about it."

"Will you please be my girlfriend?" Sesshoumaru asked expecting to get rejected again but this time, the answer he get surprised him.

"Yes." Kikyou replied calmly.

"Huh? Can you please repeat what you had said again?"

"I said yes but you have to promise me something." Kikyou says with an evil smile on her face.

**End of chapter**

_How is this chapter? Good? Bad? Sorry that this chapter was so short and badly written, I will try to do better next time. If you would like me to continue my story, please review and I will try to update ASAP. For those who had finish reading this chapter, thank you for spending your time reading and I truly hope that you could review my story._


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry for not updating for such a long long time, I ran out of ideas. Anyway, please R&R and I'll try to update soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

_Playback: _

"_Will you please be my girlfriend?" Sesshoumaru asked expecting to get rejected again but this time, the answer he get surprised him._

"_Yes." Kikyou replied calmly._

"_Huh? Can you please repeat what you had said again?"_

"_I said yes but you have to promise me something." Kikyou says with an evil smile on her face._

_End of playback_

"What?" Sesshoumaru ask excitedly. "I'm willing to promise you anything as long as I can do it."

"Actually it's not really consider a promise, I just need you to help me with something. Something that I'm sure that you Sesshoumaru will be able to do." Kikyou say.

"Just say it, it's so not like you when you don't go straight to the point."

"Well, if you say so, just don't get shock when you hear what I say." Kikyou pause for a few seconds before she continues. " I want you to help me in pairing Kohaku up with Rin."

"I'm sorry, can you come again?" Sesshoumaru asked not believing what he had heard. _Who's Kohaku anyway? And pairing Rin up with him? That's really impossible when she's so stubborn._

Kikyou seems to be able to read Sesshoumaru's mind as she started to explain to him. "Kohaku is the chairman of the student council of the royal high school. And he's interested in Rin, at least that's how it looks like. I know it's almost impossible to do this but you're her favorite cousin and since she like you so much, I know you must have some ways to do this."

"But why?"

"Haven't I explained it to you already? He's interested in her." Kikyou say getting impatient of explaining.

"I know that but why are you helping him? It is not like you to be intruding other people's love life especially when you don't even know him."

"Well I do know him because he's not only the chairman of the student council, our parents also happen to be friends and we knew each other since we were kid. Although I don't really like him but still own him one." Kikyou say as she thought about the most embarrassing thing that had ever happen to her in her live.

_**Flashback 11 years ago when Kikyou was still a young and innocent 6 years old girl:**_

**Obviously Kikyou wasn't born with a cold attitude, it was something that happened when she was 6 that changes her mindset forever. And it seems quite clear who was the one who make her change: Kohaku. He is the main reason why she become so cold and stop trusting anyone.**

"_**Kohaku, do you want to know my secret? But you have to promise me not to tell anyone about it ok?" Asked Kikyou in her young and innocent voice.**_

"_**Ok I promise you." Kohaku say. But in his mind he's already thinking of betraying her.**_

"_**Actually, I have a crush on John from our drawing classes but no one seems to like him and I'm afraid to tell him that I like him." Kikyou say as her face turn as red as a tomato.**_

"_**Oh… don't worry I'll help you keep your secret and I promise I will never tell anyone about it." Kohaku assure her. '**__What a juicy piece of gossip, don't you worry Kikyou, you said that you're afraid to tell him you like him. Fear not because by tomorrow everyone in the class will know about it and there's no need to thank me about it.'_

**Next day in class**

_**Everyone knew about Kikyou's secret crush on John and there are a lot of rumors spreading around in the class. **_

"_**How could you betray me? I trusted you so much!!!" Kikyou shouted at Kohaku.**_

"_**Can't you see that I'm helping you? I am letting everyone in class know about your crush on John. Besides no one told you to trust me." Kohaku said as he started laughing.**_

"_**Stupid, stupid, stupid, I will not trust anyone again!"**_

**No one knew about this incident except Kohaku and those people in her drawing class, not even Kagome knew about this. From this day on she stop sharing about herself as she's afraid that she will be betrayed again. She does not want to be hurt anymore thus she start keeping everything to herself.**

_**End of flashback**_

"Fine, I will help you" Sesshoumaru says. _'Actually I'm also doing myself a favor by getting rid of Rin without hurting her. Why not, it couldn't hurt could it?'_

"Good, I'll tell you about my plans…" Kikyou started. '_Seriously Kohaku, I know you hate girls like Rin but so what this is how I 'thanks' you for what did to me 11 years ago!' _

**The End**

**Please review after reading, thank you.**


End file.
